total_drama_trollplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky LXIX/Total Drama Socks Episode 5
Ness and Falcon Written by Fiz Rimie:Last time on Total Drama Socks, Pikajew started to grow annoyed with DoucHE/Fag close friendship. and Jro was still disturbing every single person on this tribe. A new twist in the game sent the two most annoying people in the game away to exile island for a few days keeping them from the tribe, but at the same time keeping them in the game. Team Taki won the last IC and Queen Aaryn taking advantage of Faq's absent formed a new alliance of 5, leaving Kirby on the outs and taking out his closest ally. Now find out how it all plays out tonight. *Team I.S Kirby:Weird vote, last night. QueenAaryn:Um maybe for some people, but for us and the people of america, what needed to happen did. Confessionals Pikajew:I feel bad about voting off DoucHE but I needed to shielded with what would bring me to the end, and I didn’t see myself getting to the end with him. Queen:Kirby is such a crybaby, like your fault for teaming up with minorities. It not my fault that you are willing to sell out your game for an Alien. End of confessionals *Theme song plays* *Team takis right as jro returns from Exile Island* Confessionals Jro:I doubt they are using that Exile island twist again as i just eat all their foods there. Shelby:I have really enjoys me free theme w/o the fetass. End of Confessionals Yoshi:Ugg, guys looks who back hide the food! Spaz:I THOUGJT wee RID OF TEH DIRETY JEWS. Cool:He didn’t, know hid it. Shelby:*hides food* Jro:Hey guys, so happy to be back! :) Yoshi:Um yeah. Spaz:WHALECUM BEKE. Jro:Thanks. :) Confessionals Yoshi:Kill me now, I really can’t deal with him anymore. Jro:I think the tribe is finally starting to really like me. End of Confessionals Cool:Jro wat are you doing? Jro:Um nothing: *Spying on Shelby/Spaz and unzips pants* Shelby:Are you sure I can do that, I’m dating Bob. Spaz:DON’T WORRIE Y R KKK. *inserts long llama shaft in Shelby’s taint. Jro:*fapping. Cool:That is so gross! *walks away* Confessionals Cool:Jro is way to crazy horny, mostly cuz no one will ever sleep with him, but still it is crazy creepy! End of confessionals Jro:*inserts his tongue up Cool’s ass* Cool:WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???? Jro:Rapping you. Cool:Can you stop! Confessionals Cool:This must be how Ghidina fault. I can’t wait till Jro finally goes, I can not and will not deal with him. Jro:Feels good that everyone gets alongs with me. End of confessionals *Team I.S* *Teamdarkfag returned but no one noticed* Pikajew:So since I flipped can I finally join that Islamic State and destroy Israel? Gosama:Slow down buddy, if you flipped but you gotta earn it, besides you already apart of the KKK. Pikajew:Okay ik, ik, Confessionals Gosama:Pikajew being so needy is lawfully jewish. End of confessionals Kirby:So Heather any shot I have that I can get your vote back? Heather:idek in the south of north corina we de net supports minorities or minority superts. Kirby:urg I understand. Confessionals Kirby:This is going to be a uphill battle for me, there isn’t many cracks for me to fit in but I need to wait and lay low. maybe i should have gotten out Queen instead of jamie's brother. I can get though this tho. End of Confessionals CrackeR:So when are you going to give it up? Aaryn:Um excuse me, I just don’t give it up that easally. You need to shout at least two blacks people people I let you tap this ass. CrackeR:I see, can we atleast make out? Aaryn:Sure *they makes out* Confessionals Aaryn:Cracker cute and all and you gotta love someone who is willing to rid the world of the worthless scum. But we will see will this showmance goes, i could just end up playing him, we Will see. End of confessionals *Team Takis* Jro:Oh shit guys we can do Ness and Faclon. Spaz:TF IS TETH U JEWWWWW, DIEEEEEEEE Jro:It’s a roleplay, only rule no trolling. Cool:Um we are socks are we do is troll. Jro:Nah you guys are going to do it come here http;//.IhaveNoLifeorFriendswiki.com/Speicalchat. Shebly:Um no. Jro:Nah join http;//.IhaveNoLifeorFriendswiki.com/Speicalchat. Confessinals Shelby:idek wat rp is, y ffet gay meke m4 do 1t. teht animel abuje. Jro:these guys are fgts for not joing End of Confessinals Jro:Enter the chat fgts. http;//.IhaveNoLifeorFriendswiki.com/Speicalchat. cum on guys. it not like you are doing anything else. idk, if you guys have plans. but you are alone on a island. so just like do it. it won’t take long. we can easally do an episode or 2. Spaz:no. Cool:lol, your rp floped Jro:What about your’s roleplay? Cool:umm my roleplay lasted two seasons and did it with more then myself. Jro;Sure link? Cool:K *links his wiki. Jro:lol Confessinals Jro:Cool is an annoying fgt and needs to go. Cool:like yeah, jro doesn’t know what he is talking about. End of confessinals Rimie:Cum on in guys! *the contestants walk in* Rimie:You guys ready for today’s IC! Everyone:Yes! Rimie:Well as an actor there nothing I like more than roleplaying! Which basically low scal acting! So you guys will make a roleplay and act it out! The best roleplay wins! Get started! QueenAaryn:Okay guys lets do the leaching of the negro's. Heather:But thre r nene. Aaryn:Fine the jewish! Pikajew:*gulps* Aaryn:Okay good guys! Lets spread out roles. Jro:Guys I have an idea! Spaz:wat? Jro:Ness and Falcon! Shelby:thet idea sunds rlly shitty. Jro:We are doing it! Yoshi:Look like we are gonna lose. Confessionals Jro:These fgts r gonna enjoy ness and falcon. Kirby:-_- Ofc we are doing it on leaching jews, shouldn’t expected anything else. Pikajew:Maybe I’ll be a good actor? End of confessionals Rimie:Heather is sitting out! Team I.S you’re first. Gosama:I’m a policeman and we are trying to rid the streets of Jews. CrackeR:Don’t worry, I have a full thought method of catching them. Gosama:Really what is it? CrackeR:This *drops a penny on the floor* Pikajew:*heads throws it and picks it up.* Gosama:Arrest him! CrackeR:*Puts on handcuffs* You’re cumming w/ us. Pikajew:Damn it. Gosama:*Takes him to the police station. CrackeR:You get one phone call. Pikajew:I’ll try to make it count. *Dails phone* Kirby:Hello? Pikajew:Hi, I’m in jail plz protect all my money! I allmost have engoue to that nosejob i’ve always wanted. Kirby:No *hangs up* Pikajew:well shit. *Skips to court* Aaryn:Pikajew, the jury will know decied if you are innocent or guilty of being jewish. Teamdarkfag:coupable Aaryn:Yup, go in the gas chamber Pikajew:kk *enters Gas chamber and dies* Aaryn:the end. Confessinals Pikajew:I think I killed that. Aaryn:This roleplay should be a message to all jewish people, this will happen you if you don’t convert. Gosama:To ISIS AULULULULULULULULULULULULU End of confessinals Rimie:*claping!* Okay Team Takis, you are next! Jro:Okay guys go go go! *In Ness suit* Jro:So I’m a 11 year old boy and i need to get laid, but idk wat getting laid is. Yoshi:I’m not mexican. Jro:That not your line. Yoshi:Wat was it? Shelby:I steuck uep betch. *burns money* Anna:*cuts off jro hand with a soward. Jro:JESUS FUCKING CHRIS OWE OWE OWE OWE OWE SOMEONE GET ME A FUCKING BANDAGE. SPAZ:HERE YOU GOO *THROW BANDAGE* Jro:*warps up his hand* Rimie:Well this is done! Confessinals Jro:MY HAND End of confessinals Rimie:I think it pretty clear who wins here, Team I.S! Team I.S *cheers* Rimie:Jro, go over to medical and they will get your hand back! Dr Mario:Lets a go! Jro:Um okay *walks into medical* Rimie:Team Takis, you guys are voting someone off, again! Confessinal Kirby:I’m so happy my team won that challenge, because ik for a fact that I would have been voted off. I can not wait for the merge because once it comes, I am filping. My tribe is going to regret how they treated me. End of confessinal *Team Takis* Spaz:WHT E SUCKEY LEST. Confessinals Spaz:ITES ISSS CRELE Y WRE LEST, BAI JEW End of confessinals Spaz:SHELBEY LETRR WELK NERE BITCH. Shelby: K *walks off. Confessinals Shelby:I ferl comerbteable rigtht new, teh fetsee is gene. I feel liek i cen just relxe oe teh bethc w/ spez End of Confessinals *Shelby and Spaz goes off to relax* Cool:Did you see that? Yoshi:Yeah I did. Confessinals Cool:Shelby and Spaz are really tight right now and are a showmace. I saw #SurvivorAllStars ik what a couple can do. I don’t need them becoming the next Romber. End of confessinals Cool:Where you thinking what i was thinking? Yoshi:Yes. Cool:It would take three votes to get ride of them. Yoshi:You,me and Anna? Confessinal Cool:Yoshi is who I’m closet with it would be nice to pull off a big blindside. Yoshi:I’m not angist a blindside, I blindsided Zee on the first. The question is, is it smart since you just can’t just pull one of for the heck of it, there a lot to think about. End of confessinals *The medical tent* Dr Mario:So know do you take back wat you said bout me just being a stupid clone? Jro:Yes, thanks for giving back my hand Dr Mario;You’re whalecum. I even took out some of the fat. Jro:Now i can finally get sum chicks 8). Dr Mario:Sure, watever make you feel better about yourself. Jro:thanks, time to head out. *Jro heads to the beach where Spaz/Shelby are* Spaz:YORUE LELEMS EYES R JUEST EUKE OEENCE. SHELBY:k. *eating sea weed* Jro:Hey guys. Shelby:ohai. Jro:Anyways I think you guys should vote Cool he annoying he overcooks the rice says rude things doesn’t really help around camp only ever talks bout survivor is a racist *Shelby and spaz aren’t listening and go back to talking* Spaz:NECE WHETR Shelby:Yup. Confessinals Jro:Hopfully I got my point across to them. Shelby:I thenk its kend of cut teht he trying 3 stey in, but nits all in vene we ell knews he out next. End of confessinals Yoshi:So which one would we get ride of first? Cool:I was thinking Shelby, just because I think she a bigger treath, Spaz is kind of dumb. Yoshi:That is true. Cool:Well it allmost time to vote, lets go. Confessinals Cool:I want shelby gone cuz once it gets down to 5, spaz/shelby are going to keep eachother and not me! Plus keeping Jro helps since no one else would want to work with him so he would be force to stay layol to us, and is a perfect goat for the end. Plus at worst he a sheild for me if we merge without numbers. Yoshi:Tonight it huge. there risk and rewards for voting out both Shelby and Jro. If you vote out Jro you keep that power couple still in the game, but if you vote out Shelby then piss off Spaz. This vote could ethier gets us to the end or ends our game. End of confessinals Rimie:Welcome back guys! You know the dill! The four of you, will go vote! The person with the most votes will be banned from chat! Shelby you’re up first. Shelby:*holding up Jro’s name* Thes wes a leng teme cumming, shuld of ben ouet 3rd. Jro:*holding up Cool’s name* This isn’t Survivor fgt. Yoshi:*name isn’t shown* Sorry you just didn’t fit in our endgame plans. Rimie:I’ll go tally the votes! Spaz:*holds Shelby leg* Rimie:First vote . . . . . . Cool! That one vote Cool! Jro! 1 vote Cool, one vote Jro Jro! that is two votes Jro, one vote cool! Jro! that 3 vote Jro!, 1 vote Cool! Fifth person voted off Jro, that engoue time to be baned! *Shelby Silmes* Jro:Well time to get a life and *gets banned from chat* Rimie:That’s all for tonight, good bye! *they head back* Rimie:Next time on Socks! It the merge! Cool:I dreamth about making the merge. Rimie:And teams lines are no more! Kirby:I finally have options. Aaryn:I’m a little nevous. Rimie:Anything can happen! Teamdarkfag:je suis prêt Final words Jro:Well I lasted a whill and in the end I did the best I could. I didn’t even want admin anyways. End Votes for Cool:Jro Votes for Jro;Shelby,Spaz,Anna,Yoshi,Cool Category:Blog posts